Carnival kisses
by Becs
Summary: It's got everything! A stampede! Fluff! Jean bashing! And Pietro recieves his second kiss from Toby!


Disclaimer: Own Toby and Mel. Ooh, Tori too.

A/N - This is a cool hippy fair. Not a normal one.

"People people people!" Todd hopped up and down as the Brotherhood and Mel glanced down the hill at the thousands of people gathered on the field below.

"Let's go!" Toby grinned, starting off down the hill.

"He looks cute in 3/4 length pants," Mel said to Pietro as they followed Toby into the crush of people, "don't ya think?"

"I'm ignoring you," Pietro said.

"Ohh come on Pietro," Mel grinned, "you want him bad!"

"No I don't!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"So you don't like the way he follows you around like a love sick puppy sometimes?"

"No! Well - "

"Ha! I rest my case." Grinning Mel headed towards Toby leaving Pietro fuming. 

- - -

Toby and Mel wandered through the stalls sipping their slushies and serveying the goods for sale. The weather had got hotter as the day had proceeded and now it was boiling. Mel had bought some sun glasses simply because the sun was so striking. Toby let out a long breath and wiped the thin sheen of sweat off his forehead.

"God it's hot!"

"I know," Mel sighed, "I hope I can find someone selling bikinis otherwise I'm gonna die!"

"You'd walk around in a bikini!" Toby gaped.

"No stupid!" Mel grinned, making an affectionate swipe at Toby, "I'd wear the top with my skirt!" Toby cast a sceptical glance at Mel's denim mini skirt. "Shut up!" Mel laughed.

"Where did Pietro and the others head off to?"

"Missing him already?"

"No!" Toby blushed a little, though it could have been blamed on the heat.

Mel grinned, "I'm sure he's missing you too."

"What?" Toby frowned.

"Well, he said you looked cute in those pants," at this she gestured to Toby's pants, "I'm thinking he may be warming to you Sparky."

"Really?" Toby asked.

"Oh sure," Mel nodded.

- - -

"What do you think Lance?" Pietro asked coming out of the makeshift changing room to model the tee shirt. It was bright red and on it was a picture of the playboy motif.

"It's fine," Lance said shortly, pulling his baseball cap of his head and smoothing his hair back.

"Here's the money," Pietro passed the young woman the money and headed out from under the shaded area back into the sun.

"You hungry?" Lance asked, casting a glance in the direction of a hot-dog stand that offered cold drinks as well.

"Yep." Together the two boys headed for the stand.

- - -

"Don't you think they look sad Todd?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, look their heads are down and they're all dying from heat exhaustion."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Definitely."

- - -

"Look it's Toby!" Jean enthused, pointing him out to Kitty and Rouge.

"Like, who's that girl he's with?" Kitty asked, shielding her eyes from the sun as they stared at Toby who was helping Mel tie up the back of her newly bought string bikini.

"Looks like ya have some compahtion Jean," Rouge smirked.

"She looks familiar," Jean frowned.

"Oh my god!" Kitty squealed, "he's like, coming this way!" The three girls quickly arranged themselves into casual poses, pretending disinterest.

- - -

"Christ it's hot!" Mel said, pulling her hair up into a bun to keep it off the back of her neck.

"Mmmhmm," Toby nodded, his eyes locked on a sign which offered cold gelato, "you hungry?"

"Sure."

The two teens had just reached the end of the line and were buying their gelato when Kitty came bouncing up.

"Toby!" the petite girl grinned, 'like, hi!"

"Hey Kitty," Toby smiled briefly, "having fun?"

"It's a little hot," Kitty pouted, "but I'll live. Who's this?" she gestured at Mel, "is she your girlfriend?"

Toby opened his mouth to reply but Mel cut him off, "of course I am. He hasn't told you about me? I'm Mel. Oh look Sparky, it's Jean! Hi ya sweety!" Mel waved in Jean's direction.

"Sparky?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"It's my nickname for him," Me smiled, not taking her eyes off Jean, who had by now realised who she was and was coming over with a face like a storm cloud, "he calls me puppy."

"Like, really?" Kitty turned to Toby.

"Uh yeah, I guess," Toby said uncertainly.

"Toby what on earth are you doing with this, this, girl!" Jean spat out the last word. It was obvious just which word she had wanted to use, but because Toby was there, she didn't.

"I'm his girlfriend Jean," Mel said the redhead's name as if it were an insult.

"His what!?!" Jean's cried, "Toby, she's lying right? Tell me she's lying."

'Oh god what the hell do I say!' Toby thought, glancing from Jean's face to Mel's, 'I know Jean doesn't like Mel! But this would get her off my back as well as those rumours......'

"She's not lying Jean," Toby said.

Jean's face fell. "It's not true," she whispered.

"Sorry Jean, guess some guys really do have sense to stay away from you," Mel smiled viciously.

"Mel!" Toby reprimanded the blonde sharply, "don't be cruel!"

"Sorry Sparky," Mel pulled a sad face, "I won't do it again. Promise." She crossed her heart with her fingers. The tense scene was interrupted by a stampede of horses, galloping through the crowds, Todd on top of one Freddy bringing up the rear.

"HI HO SILVER AWAY!" Todd whooped from atop his perch.

"Run!" Rouge yelled diving out of the way just in time.

"Help!" Kitty wailed as she tried to dodge the oncoming stampede.

"KITTY!" yelled the familiar voice that could only belong to one person, Lance. Before anyone could stop him Lance ran at Kitty, ignoring the shouts from others. Lance tackled Kitty at full speed, his forward momentum pushing the two of them out of the way of the stampeding horses. The dark-haired teen blushed slightly when he realised he was lying on top of Kitty, and he quickly scrambled off. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you," Kitty smiled.

"TODD AND FREDDY YOU IDIOTIC BASTARDS!" Pietro was yelling after the two teens, "YOU ALMOST MADE ME SPILL MY SLUSHY ON MY NEW TOP! YOU'RE A HAZARD TO INNOCENT BYSTANDERS!"

- - -

The heat had cooled as the light had faded at the fair. Kitty and Lance had 'got lost' somewhere and Freddy and Todd were in the custody of the fair's version of the police, and Mel had gone off with Tori. Toby breathed in the night air, enjoying his time alone with Pietro. 

Pietro was lying on his back, eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the local band winding their way up the hill. He'd pulled on a sweater as the night had chilled, his usual style, fitted and expensive. His sneakered foot waved in time with the beat.

He really was gorgeous. Toby lay down next to him on the grass. Pietro opened one brilliant blue eye and regarded him for a minute, probably to check that he wasn't getting too close and then he closed it again. Toby could smell his cologne, refreshingly cool, if a smell can be cool.

"Pietro?"

"Hmmm?' Pietro answered, not opening his eyes or missing a beat as his foot waved back and forth.

"Have you ever wondered why things are the way they are?"

Pietro's eyes opened and he pushed himself up, resting on his elbows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, destiny, fate, all of that. Do you believe that your life is pre-planned?"

"No," Pietro snorted lightly, "what would be the point of living? I say you make your own decisions, you live life for the moment and have no regrets."

"Oh." Toby turned his eyes to the band playing. Pietro regarded him for a moment and then closed his eyes again. Toby looked back down at the slender speedster and smiled. Live for the moment. Gotcha. Slowly, Toby began to lean down.

Pietro's eyes flew open as he felt lips against his own. He could feel Toby's weight on top of his chest and the dark-haired teen's lips were soft. It took a shorter amount of time for Pietro to react to the shock than it would for most people.

"Get off!" Pietro protested, shoving Toby off of himself.

Toby's eyes widened and a hand flew to his mouth. He looked genuinely startled. "I did it again," Toby whispered.

"No shit!" Pietro yelled at him, "how many times do I have to tell you? Not interested!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry's what you said last time! I don't want your lips coming in contact with mine ever! Ever!"

Toby looked away, and murmered something.

"What did you say?" Pietro asked.

"Hope you aren't ticklish." Toby said, a mischievious smile spreading across his face.

"Wha?" Pietro's eyes widened as he realised what Toby was planning. "Oh no you don't! Get away from me! Ahhh! Toby stop it! Hahahahahahaha!" Pietro struggled in vain to try and get away from Toby laughing as he did so. 

Make your own decisions. Live life for the moment. Have no regrets.


End file.
